A Whole New Adventure
by yamicloudrulz
Summary: Well instead of Riku Getting trapped behind the door hes there with Sora and Kairi. But after they meet there new villian And Kairi gets captured again Riku and Sora both Relize there feelings for her.RK SK Chapter 1


****

Well here is the Kingdom Hearts Fic I promised you guys oh so many months before I hope it comes out like expected Review and what not whatever floats your boat. Should be a lot of Chapter in this one lets hope I can finish it and that this stupid site doesn't Delete it. Onward with the story eh?

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or any character in the first 1-2 chapters.

It was a Dark and gloomy day in Traverse Town (much like it always is) when Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived. Sora had gotten word that Donald and Goofy wanted to meet him here just a few days ago. As Sora walked into traverse town he stretched waiting for Riku and Kairi to catch up.

"Hey, Come on you slow pokes we gotta meet Donald and Goofy." Said Sora Smiling as his friends got off the gummy ship and entered town.

"What's the Rush for Sora we just saw them last week." Riku was helping Kairi off the gummy ship when he said this.

"Donald said it was important maybe there's another bad guy for us to take care of, eh?" Sora walked back to his friends. "We should go see Cid first he works at the equipment shop over there." He pointed straight ahead.

"Sure that sounds like fun. Hey Sora you think sometime we can go to Agrahba ? I want to see Jasmine again its been so long" Kairi was already walking to Cids shop not even waiting for an answer. She already knew what it was there was hardly a time that Sora said no to her.

" Uh yea sure, Hey wait up!" He grabbed Riku by the arm and ran to catch up to her. "You know you should really wait for us what if there was a bad guy here?"

"Then I'd have to fight him. God knows you two can do anything." She Smiled at them and walked into Cids Shop.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Both Riku and Sora said this at once. Both boys followed her in the shop and greeted Cid.

"What brings you kids to Traverse Town?" Cid curiously asked

"Donald and Goofy told me to come. Said it was important." Sora walked around the shop and stopped in front of him.

"Oh yea I forgot those two were in town. You know, as a matter of fact they should be here any minute." As soon as he said this Donald and Goofy busted in through the front door.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in unison. Both ran up to him. They both also greeted Riku and Kairi.

" So what was so important that I had to come here as soon as possible?" Sora jumped onto the counter to sit down but Cid quickly pushed him off onto the floor.

" Well some weird stuff has been happening in the farther away worlds. Like Halloween Town. Jack Skeleton was talking to us the other day about some mysterious looking guy causing trouble all over the place not just in his world as far as he knew. He asked us to go check it out so we did. But the whole time we were there we found nothing. That is until the last day we were there. Just as we were getting ready to get on the gummy ship the mysterious man that Jack was talking about walked past us. He was about Riku's Height with black spiked hair ,a lot shorter than yours Sora, Red eyes and he wore black. We followed him around we tried to stop him from destroying the laboratory where jack like to work at but we could he was too strong. It also looked like his weapon was a key blade like yours so naturally we got in touch with you." by the time Donald was finished he was begging Cid for water.

"So you want me and Riku to go check this guy out?" Sora stood up and put his Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Yes if you could we would like you to stop him but be careful he also has what looked like Heartless at his disposal." Donald walked up behind Riku and Sora and patted them on the back.

"Sure no problem this should be a piece of cake we beat so many guys who thought they were strong that this one shouldn't put up too much of a fight." Riku was cocky but nobody minded much.

" Well I'm coming this time too. Lord knows neither of you now how to cook a decent meal so how do you figure you can have energy to fight." Kairi said now standing in front of Sora and Riku.

"No way absolutely not I don't want to lose you again especially not if there heartless involved." Riku agreed with him.

" Well I'm going and that's final." She left cid shop and headed toward the gummy ship.

"Aw come on Kairi!" Sora chased her followed by Riku.

The trio argued as they got on the gummy ship and prepared to meet there biggest enemy yet.

****

Well yea I suck but I hope you liked it for my first Kingdom Hearts fic R+R please it would be so kind of you


End file.
